


Stop Calling Me A Friend

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just Friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is So Done, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: "She's just a friend."She is not just a friend.





	Stop Calling Me A Friend

"We are the best of friends," Adrien sighed.

Marinette gave him a look. "Adrien, we're mar-"

She was cut off.

"Such good friends."

"We have two chil-" Mari protested in vain, hoping the blonde would stop acting like the dunce he was years ago.

"We are the greatest of 'just friends' and-"

At that point Marinette was quite sure she would strangle the man.

Unfortunately, she settled for the next best thing, tackling him to the floor immediately. 

"YOU CALL US JUST FRIENDS ONE MORE TIME," she yelled, possibly slight annoyance dripping into her voice. "ONE. MORE. TIME."

Adrien, being the smart alack he was, responded with, "Just. Friend-"

Marinette stood up, interrupting him as he did her. "You're sleeping outside tonight."

Adrien was taken aback. "What? Marinette no!"

"Marinette yes," she said. "Go now. Bring an umbrella. It's supposed to rain tonight."

"But princess," he protested, flexing the puppy dog eyes as he did to avoid trouble.

Today, Marinette was not having it.

"Go now before I change my mind and don't give you that umbrella."

Adrien sighed.

He then gave his best model pose and looked at the readers.

"Just friends, am I- STOP GIVING ME THAT DIRTY LOOK. YOU KNOW I CAN'T RESIST THE FEAR. YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE." He told, freaking out at his lady's dagger eyes. In an instant, he cleared his throat and looked back towards his audience once again. 

"Soulmates, am I right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. For the Meme. For the ship.
> 
> Welp. Hope you enjoyed this little thing. Feel free to leave comments, because kudos and comments are what I live on. ^.^
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


End file.
